Chicago to Fantasy
by LuvDivergent
Summary: Chicago was weirdly turned to Fantasy and now Dauntless have to figure out why. With the help of... GODDESSES and other fantasy creatures, this will be one hell of a journey.


" _Where am I?"_ _ **Tobias asked as he stood up, looking around. The scenario was flowers everywhere. Well, on the ground. The flowers were different colors and different varieties. Some were blooming and some as there. The sky was pink-blue and scary trees were spaced-out and everywhere. Tobias looked at the scenario, weirdly, and walked around.**_

 _ **Tobias walked around and noticed Tris and Christina, near each other, looking around the weird forest.**_ _"Tris! Christina!"_ _ **He yelled, jogging to the two women. Tris noticed Tobias and jogged to him also, hugging him as she was near him. Christina walked to him, looking weird as she was in a different place.**_ _"Where are we?"_ _ **They all asked at the same time.**_

 _ **Christina shrugged and Tris heard a twig-like snap.**_ _"Tobias, I heard a snap from the left. I guess we're not the only one here…"_ _ **Tris said, turning around. Tobias walked to the sound, slowly, and noticed a person was walking to him. No, jogging to him. Tobias backed away and when the person came out… It was only Peter.**_

" _Oh, it's you. Great."_ _ **Tris groaned, annoyed that Peter, her enemy (could be ;;), was here. Peter laughed and then looked serious.**_ _"Okay, where are we?"_ _ **He groaned, crossing his arms.**_ _"Does it look I know? Does it look like Tris know? Does it look like Christina know?"_ _ **Tobias asked.**_ _"Wow, what some dumbasses. I'm going to destroy... A piece of land."_ _ **Peter said, walking to a tree. Before he could even kick it, Tobias firmly grabbed his shoulder and Peter turned around, groaning.**_ _"Don't,"_ _ **Tobias growled.**_

 _ **Christina could hear more footsteps and twig snaps. She turned around each direction and could see some people that look familiar. As they came closer, one looked like Eric, another look like Uriah, another look like Tori, another look like Will, another look like Albert, and of course… Jeanine with Caleb, somehow. As they came closer, it was them.**_ _"How in the world…? Where did you come from?"_ _ **Christina asked, confused. Everyone was confused… Obviously.**_ _"I don't know. You?"_ _ **Eric asked, crossing his arm and looking smug. Christina growled and shrugged.**_

" _All I know that this isn't Chicago,"_ _ **Tris said, walking to Christina and siding with her.**_ _"Or maybe someone put out a prank?"_ _ **Will asked, touching the atmosphere. He gasped as the atmosphere was breaking to pieces. The atmosphere went to a dark land. A creepy forest with dead flowers and spiky trees. The landscape was nighttime and a woman was standing in the middle of the forest. Everyone backed away and almost prepared their weapons, but their weapons weren't there.**_

 _ **The woman waved her hand and the landscape (sky) turn to evening. The woman had long (back length), green hair and wore a green, puffy, short sleeve (and yes, it was knee length) dress that was sheer and bare at the back. It looks silky, also. She was wearing a blue vest that had golden diamonds as the buttons. She had green, shiny eyes and her skin was pale as clouds. She was wearing white leggings and her footwear was white ankle lace-up boots. She looked adorable with the green amulet that was PIERCED in the middle of her throat and the Anaconda that was wrapped around her neck. She looked like an absolute 14-year-old.**_ _"But, h-how…? How is she still living?"_ _ **Tori asked, shocked. Uriah and Eric were speechless.**_

" _As a person with absolute Immortality, that's it."_ _ **The woman answered**_ _. "Immortality? Haha! I don't believe you."_ _ **Peter laughed. The woman growled and looked offended. She then waved her hand at Peter and he turned to dust.**_ _"What… The… Hell!?"_ _ **Will yelped, shocked and scared at the woman's action. The woman waved her hand again and Peter was turned to normal.**_ _"That's a beautiful sign~!"_ _ **She smiled, holding out her hand. No one dared to shake it.**_

" _What are you?"_ _ **Albert asked. The woman chuckled and the sky turned to nighttime and daytime. Everyone (except the Woman, of course) looked at the sky and was speechless and surprised.**_ _"I'm Nella! Nice to meet you!"_ _ **The woman, Nella, introduced. She sounded happy and calm, for some reason. Jeanine looked at the woman, closely.**_ _"...And where are we?"_ _ **She asked.**_ _"Auralia."_ _ **Nella smiled.**_

 _ **Hey! I'm back and fresh! So, here is a new story. Chicago turned to Auralia due to a problematic event with boundaries. I'm sorry if this story ake the canon characters were OOC. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER AND WAS COMING FROM MY MIND~! Let's a go!- Zoey**_


End file.
